Double Life
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: Usagi has been hiding a secret from everyone along with Hotaru. What if their lives weren't has happy as you thought? What if they have an unknown life? You'll find out now! Usagi/???? and Hotaru/????
1. Real identity

Hey!! I know, I'm still not finished with my other stories yet but I suddenly have a great idea for this fic. Anyways this is after the Starlights, and everything is fine. Mamoru returned from America and stuff. Everything is at peace.  
  
Yes Usagi and Mamoru are still together. Alright, if it's bad, NO KILLING THE WRITER or I'll just have to something drastic!!!!! I don't know what yet but I will do something out of imagination!!!! I'm not telling you whom Usagi will be paired up with. It could be Heero, Trowa, Wufei, or Mamoru. I'm NOT telling, *laughs evilly* I'm sooooooo evil!!!!! *laughs*. Okay, I do need help but not now!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all so don't sue!!! If you wish to do so then fine with me but I'm counter suing you.  
  
Double Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
For many years, Usagi was known as a klutz, and yet she was a famous heroine know as Sailor Moon. The champion of love and justice, protecting people from danger, and she is like everyone else. She has friends, a home, a loving family, and a perfectly loving boyfriend. She even was a princess in her past life. Even when she's a klutz and all, she was loving and always puts people before herself. She is Tsukino Usagi… or so people thought.  
  
Have people ever thought that the person they see before them isn't their true self? Have Usagi's friends always thought she had a lovely childhood? Yes, in the matter of fact, they always thought that Usagi grew up perfectly. But what they didn't know is her past, the past of her life right now. Little people know about her past except Pluto, the time guardian. It would be natural that she knew.  
  
How would people react when they find out that she's been living a double life all along? How? That's what we're here to find out, her past, her long forgotten past. The past she refused to tell her closest friends.  
  
And so our story begins…  
  
***  
  
Usagi was walking to Cherry Hill Temple for a scout meeting. By the time she walks there, she would be exactly 10 minutes late but she didn't care. She had on a simple black spaghetti strap top on but it was short so it showed off her belly button. She also wore a white, see through blouse on, and that way you could easily see her dragon tattoo on the back of her right shoulder.  
  
She wore a tight short mini skirt and she wore ankle length boots. (like Jupiter's except it's black) She had her hair at a high ponytail that ended at her mid-back, at sometime that day, she had cut her hair. She had on hoop earrings and she wore clear lip-gloss along with clear, glittering eye shadow. 'I wonder what the scouts would say. They're probably say that I'm crazy but I have to do this. This is for the mission. I can't have my hair too long,' thought Usagi.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Usagi was walking to the mall to meet in other girls. She has her hair up in her odangoes and she had her uniform on. All of sudden a beeping sound occurred. Usagi knew exactly where it's coming from, not the communicator for scout business but the other one for her… missions.  
  
"Shadow, Siren of the Night here," said Usagi switching to soldier mode after she opened up a blush compact. Where the mirror suppose to be is a screen and where the blush stuff suppose to be is a bunch of buttons.  
  
Alright, Shadow, I have a new mission for you but it might take awhile to complete said Dr. J over the communicator. (You guys don't need me to describe him right)  
  
"What's the mission and how long will it take?" asked Usagi.  
  
The mission is to protect Relena Peacecraft of the Sanq Kingdom. For how long it'll take, it depends on the situation. You might just stay there for as long as you live said Dr. J.  
  
"PROTECT THAT CONCEITED BRATTY BITCH!!" shouted Usagi. She was alone on in the alley.  
  
Now, now, no need for ugly comments. You won't be alone though, you'll be working with the gundam pilots said Dr. J.  
  
"I have never worked with the gundam pilots before. Why start now?" asked Usagi.  
  
Because they know her and she knows that she can trust her said Dr. J.  
  
"Do I have to accept this mission? I really want to get out of it," said Usagi.  
  
This is a mission you have to take and you have no choice. Whether you like it or not, you're going to take this mission. Tell Death about this, she too has no choice but to go. I have to go contact that boys so you can contact Death. That is all said Dr. J. Then the screen went blank and Usagi put it back into who knows where.  
  
"Great, it might take a long time to complete but to top it off, I *have* to do this mission. But why that bitch, I never liked her before and she never liked me so why now? Uggggh! Just wait, if she screams again, I'm taking her out cold," said Usagi.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"I hate that crappy bitch, she acts like a slut to whenever she wants to get a guy, and I'm gonna actually have to work with someone!!! I hate this!!" said Usagi. She was almost at the top of the long row of stairs when she heard a scream. "Here we go again," said Usagi as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"USAGI!!!! YOU'RE LATE," yelled Rei but once Usagi was visible to all of them, all was silent after all of them gasped.  
  
"Usagi, what happen to your hair?" asked Minako.  
  
"I got it cut, what do you think," said Usagi which shocked them all for they never expected her to answer with such attitude.  
  
"Do you need to sit down? Are you feeling okay, Usagi?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Now, why would I need to sit down when I'm feeling just fine," said Usagi. Then Hotaru's look turned serious for she knew something is wrong or else Usagi will never reveal her true identity.  
  
"Usagi, how big is the mission that you need to reveal your true identity to the others?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"What are you talking about Hotaru?" asked Haruka.  
  
"The mission is big, we might not come back here ever again, and that means that the mission is very long," said Usagi. The scouts and Mamoru were shocked in a dazed and couldn't help but wonder what does two were talking about.  
  
"Body guard business, I bet. But whom do we protect?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"We're not the only ones on the job. We have to protect that conceited bitch of the Sanq Kingdom," said Usagi.  
  
"You mean that Relena Peacecrap bitch. I can't believe it, Dr. J knows how much we hate her. And what do you mean we're not alone?" said Hotaru.  
  
"We're suppose to work with the gundam pilots," said Usagi.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! Just wait till I get my hands on that doctor!" shouted Hotaru.  
  
"It will take a long time so we have to pack our stuff if you want and go. This might take couple of years," said Usagi. Then the rest caught on a little knowing that their princess is going to leave and protect someone else.  
  
"Wait, what about 'us'?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"What about 'us'?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Our relationship," said Mamoru. Usagi then looked at Hotaru who shrugged.  
  
"Okay then, it's over between us, we're through. I never loved you Mamoru, and I never will. I was just acting," said Usagi.  
  
"What about the future? You are to be queen," said Michiru.  
  
"I have a double life and now I'm giving up my royalty life for my true life, the life of a soldier, assassin, and a spy. So Hotaru, are you coming or not?" said Usagi.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"No, so you're gonna come no matter what. It's an order," said Usagi.  
  
"Fine, let's leave right now. I don't want to pack, our stuff is always with the doctor, and he'll bring it to us," said Hotaru.  
  
"What aren't you gonna explain to us what is going on here?" said Rei.  
  
"Pluto can tell you everything. Right now, we have to go," said Hotaru.  
  
"Pluto!! Come to my aid, I have a mission to follow, and you're helping me," shouted Usagi. And in an instant, Pluto appeared before Usagi kneeling on one knee.  
  
"Is it to that place again?" asked Pluto getting up.  
  
"You know it is and it'll take a long time before we come back so I'll call you when to transport me back. Although that is unlikely, I might stay forever," said Usagi.  
  
"As you wish," said Pluto. Then she opened up a portal, Usagi and Hotaru then entered it, and after that, the portal disappeared.  
  
"Pluto, you're gonna explain everything," said Haruka.  
  
"Uh…didn't Hotaru or Usagi already explained everything?" asked Pluto.  
  
"No, they told us to ask you instead," said Ami.  
  
"Why me?" asked Pluto more to herself.  
  
"Spill, now," said Mamoru as everyone surrounded her.  
  
"Okay, I'll make it short. Usagi and Hotaru have double lives. When they have nothing to do here, they accept missions from the other dimension. Families who had their memories erased so they wouldn't complain adopted them. They were trained since birth, and I help them by getting them there," said Pluto. After that she disappeared.  
  
  
  
How was that????? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If not I'm taking this story down and I'm not kidding!!!!!!!!!! I'll tell you the ages in the next chapter. 


	2. In which everyone meets

Okay since you guys love to vote so much, I'll tell you the results for the votes I had on the reviews on chapter one: Usagi/Heero and Hotaru/Duo are in the lead. But I am deciding on making a Usagi/Trowa fic but hey I need some more time. I have the ages for everyone:  
  
The Inner Senshi and Relena: 18 years old  
  
The gundam boys and outer senshi: 19 years old (hotaru is 14 years old)  
  
Trowa: 20 years old  
  
Millardo and Mamoru: 25 years old  
  
Pluto: who knows  
  
Double Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"SHOOT!!! Where'd she go!" shouted Haruka.  
  
"She probably escaped so we don't have too many questions for her," answered Michiru.  
  
  
  
"But what did she mean by what she said. I didn't understand," said Minako.  
  
"Well, she said that Hotaru and Usagi's family is a foster family. They were born elsewhere and were trained to be a soldier, spy, and assassin. They accept missions once they have nothing to do here. Now they are going back to protect someone and may never return," said Ami.  
  
"Oh…WHAT!!!! What will happen here?" asked Minako.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see. Usagi has already broken up with Mamoru so that already throws us off track," said Rei.  
  
~ With Usagi and Hotaru ~  
  
Once they've entered the portal, they arrived at a high tech lab.  
  
"So nice to meet you girls once again," said Dr. J.  
  
"Cut the crap doctor and get to the point," said Usagi.  
  
"Very well," said Dr. J and handed them their identification folders. The two girls then looked in them. "You are to used your real names and go to the school and protect Relena Peacecraft personally."  
  
"Okay, so when are we going there?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"In your gundams of course. We've already prepared Eclipse Angel and Hell's Angel," said Dr. J. "You are to protect her and work with the gundams on missions so I don't need any arguments."  
  
"Now, doctor, you know that's not possible," said Hotaru.  
  
"I know but I just feel the need to say it," said Dr. J. "You should go now."  
  
"Moon Goddess is back," said Usagi as she was heading to her gundam.  
  
"So is Death Goddess," said Hotaru going to her gundam.  
  
Then they took off into the sky and concentrated on their destination.  
  
~ Sanq Kingdom ~  
  
"When are those girls going to get here?" asked Relena.  
  
"We don't know," said Quatre.  
  
"I heard they are major babes with a fiery attitude," said Duo.  
  
"I heard they were working with Dr. J ever since birth but I've never heard him say anything about them," said Trowa.  
  
"Hn," grunted Heero meaning 'same here.'  
  
Then someone entered the room and said, "Miss Relena, the two girls have arrived," said Marvin.  
  
"Thanks," said Relena as the five boys and her walked outside to greet the girls. But only to be shocked to see two nicely designed gundams before their eyes. One was similar to Wing Zero and the other one resembled Duo's gundam. (Sorry, forgot the name of his gundam and forgot how to spell it.) Then two girls came out of the cockpits of the gundams and landed on their feet onto the ground.  
  
"Hello, it's very nice to have finally meet you. My name is Quatre Winner and these are.." said Quatre.  
  
"We know who you all are but the question is do you know who we are?" asked Hotaru looking at Usagi who just smirked. Everyone seemed to have shaken their heads except Relena.  
  
"I know who you two are and you are not welcomed here," said Relena.  
  
"Now, now, it is our mission to come here and if we don't complete the mission, these boys will be very angry. Not that I care whether you live or not, it's a mission, my partner and I can't ignore it no matter what," said Hotaru.  
  
"Who are they Relena?" asked Duo. Relena just stood there and didn't speak.  
  
"Very well, you have given your answer to us," said Hotaru. She looked and Usagi and Usagi just nodded.  
  
"Okay, it's time to introduce ourselves. My name is Hotaru Tomoe other wise known as the Siren of Hell, Death," said Hotaru.  
  
"My name is Usagi Tuskino other wise known as the Siren of the Night, Shadow," said Usagi. Once the guys heard this they were at the stage of shock.  
  
"You two are the infamous gundam pilots that destroyed OZ headquarters in one try," said Quatre.  
  
"That's us," said Hotaru.  
  
"I can't believe you two are back," said Relena.  
  
"Bitch," mutter Usagi under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Duo.  
  
"Hn," said Usagi meaning 'nothing.'  
  
"Wow, another Heero," said Duo. Once he had said that, both Usagi and Heero pulled out their guns from who knows where and pointed it directly at Duo's head.  
  
"Omae o kurosu," said Usagi and Heero in unison in monotone.  
  
"Usagi," said Hotaru shaking her head. "We don't need this now." Then Usagi put her gun back to who knows where as did Heero.  
  
"I'll tell you your dorm rooms now," said Relena. She then holds up a paper and started to read who's going to be sharing rooms. "Okay, Heero, Trowa, and Usagi share room 747. Duo and Wufei share room 746. Then Hotaru and Quatre share room 748. Wait a minute, I thought I sent up the computer so I could sleep with Heero instead," said Relena panicking. Everyone just rolled their eyes.  
  
"I don't mind sharing a room with him so I don't really care," said Usagi.  
  
"Me too," said Heero.  
  
"And the two silent ones talk," said Duo.  
  
"It must be a mistake, this can't be. I love you Heero, don't you want to be with me," said Relena.  
  
"No," said Heero. With that they all left Relena outside while they went to their rooms and get some rest or something. Once everyone went into their rooms, everything was ready and their stuff was already in place.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower and if anyone bothers me then I'm going to kill someone," said Usagi. Trowa and Heero looked at each other then shrugged, both knowing how it is to be done around here. 'No one bothers no one then all will be good and no one dies.' That is how it is to be in that dorm, everyone wants peace.  
  
Once Usagi came out of the bathroom, she was confronted by two stares. "What, I can't come out walking in a towel without being stared at?" asked Usagi.  
  
"How does Relena know you two? And it seems that you two hate her as much as she hates you," said Trowa.  
  
"I was wondering when were you guys going to ask all the questions," said Usagi.  
  
"Give us your answer or else, omae o kurosu," said Heero.  
  
"The doctor wouldn't want you to do that you know," said Usagi and Trowa nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I don't care a fuck on what the doctor says, I want answers, now," said Heero.  
  
"Dang, don't get too pushy or else, you won't get anything at all," said Usagi.  
  
"I want answers now," said Heero.  
  
"Fine, we knew Relena when we grew up cause we use to go to the same school she does," said Usagi. "If you don't believe me then we could have a little talk with that queen bitch tomorrow."  
  
"Why'd you call her a bitch?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Cause I hate her and when the doctor says to protect her from assassins doesn't mean I can't insult her," said Usagi. With that she went into her room and slammed the door.  
  
'Women,' thought Trowa and Heero in unison. 'Why do they have to be so complicated? Better yet, why do they make everything so complicated? I don't understand,' thought both of them.  
  
~ Usagi's Room ~  
  
'Men. Why do they have to ask stupid questions? Better yet, why do they have to be fucking annoying? Isn't it enough that I have to come back here and protect a queen bitch? I don't need some fucking annoying people on my back. I need to get some rest right now. I'm going to have to start my classes tomorrow in the morning. Ugh!!! I'm going to kill the doctor,' thought Usagi as she got into her bed and fell into deep sleep.  
  
Later Heero and Trowa went into their rooms and feel into deep sleep as well. But before both of them fell asleep, they both had a single thought in their minds: 'How can she be so angelic even when her personality isn't?'  
  
  
  
Alright, that is my second chapter. OMG!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I KNOW U LIKE MY STORY AND IT GIVES ME COURAGE TO GO ON WRITING!!!!!!! 


	3. Answers

Hey! Thanks for reviewing and all but I have decided on the couples: Usagi/Trowa and Hotaru/Duo. I know that most people wanted Hotaru to be with someone else but I've never written a Hotaru/Duo fic before. Well, there's the age difference and all but they don't really care about that stuff anyways. Its only 5 yrs. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Get a life, and God agrees with me if you think I own any of the characters unless somehow I decide to put my own characters in here.  
  
Double Life Chapter 3  
  
~ Relena's office ~  
  
Everyone was up in the morning at 5 and decided to have a meeting in Relena's office.  
  
"Tell us about yourselves," commanded Heero.  
  
"Whatever," said Hotaru.  
  
"Why do you call yourself death?" asked Duo very seriously which Wufei thought was amazing.  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Hotaru. Usagi just stayed silent and listened to the conversation or should I say, argument going on.  
  
"Because only one person calls themselves death and that is me," said Duo.  
  
"Please tell me when I care," said Hotaru rolling her eyes.  
  
"Then maybe I should just kill you so I won't have to deal with you," said Duo taking out his gun.  
  
"Duo, if she gets as little as to a scratch on her, you will be in deep trouble. I don't want you to fight, I want teamwork from all of you," said something from the computer. Relena turned the computer so it was facing all of them. Then Dr. J appeared on the screen.  
  
"I am not working with weak onnas," said Wufei. After he said that, they all heard a safety of a gun click off, and all the boys turned to Heero.  
  
"." said Heero. After they noticed that it wasn't Heero, they turned and saw Usagi holding a gun pointed at Wufei right between the eyes.  
  
"Omae o kurosu," said Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, what did I say about the teamwork," said Dr. J.  
  
"You said that we had to work together on missions but it doesn't mean I can't hurt any of them," said Usagi in a cold voice that makes Heero's voice seem like a lovesick puppy.  
  
The Dr just shook his head in dismay and said, "Usagi, you can't kill them. Put your gun down now." Usagi then put her gun down and sat back down. "As I was saying, you all will work together whether you like it or not," said Dr. J.  
  
"We already heard this," muttered Hotaru. Dr. J just ignored what she said.  
  
"You all are to protect Relena from any assassinations," said Dr. J. Then he disappeared.  
  
"Now, you can answer our questions," said Wufei. Two girls just stayed silent. "Ugh! You baka onnas, answer us," said Wufei.  
  
Then the Dr appeared on the screen again and said, "I'm commanding you girls to answer all of their questions immediately or you'll be returning to you know where." Then he disappeared once again. Upon hearing this, you can hear the girls muttering strings of curses.  
  
"What do you want to know?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Everything," said Heero in monotone.  
  
"Fine, shall I do the honors," said Hotaru and Usagi just nodded.  
  
"Alright let's start. First, in the beginning, we were born on colony L2, and we've been trained since birth. Of course, I was unwilling to let go of my own personality, which is an advantage at times, but Usagi here let go of all emotions. When she was 14 yrs old and I was 10, we both accepted a mission to do in another dimension, and to our surprise, we have to act normal. Usagi had to act like a klutz, crybaby, and ditz. We then followed our destinies of becoming the sailor senshi. When we have nothing to do in that world, we would occasionally take up on missions to do here," explained Hotaru. Then she explained on what the sailor senshi was all about. And how much they had all suffered through the years of fighting.  
  
"But how did you two meet Relena," asked Trowa.  
  
"In school," said Hotaru.  
  
"How?" asked Heero. Hotaru just sighed.  
  
"You tell them, I'm tired," said Hotaru and Usagi just nodded.  
  
"We attended the same rich school as Relena when we were little. It was private as usual, and even Hotaru was in a different grade, she always had the same classes because our intelligence are the same so we can be together," said Usagi.  
  
"And every boyfriend that Relena had always dumped her for Usagi," said Hotaru.  
  
"They did not!!!!!" screamed Relena.  
  
"Just keep saying that to yourself," said Hotaru. Usagi then smirked at Relena's actions.  
  
"At least I have Heero and I doubt he will leave me for Usagi," said Relena.  
  
'How dense can she get?' thought all of the people in the room.  
  
"Whatever, I doubt that Heero even likes you," said Hotaru.  
  
"He does to!!!!" argued Relena.  
  
"Then why hasn't he told us yet?" challenged Hotaru.  
  
"Heero, tell them that I'm your girlfriend and that you love me very much," said Relena.  
  
"Yes, tell us Heero," said Hotaru "Tell us how much you love Relena Peacecrap." They waited for his response for what seems like forever. "Are you going to answer us or not?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"No, I don't like Relena, in the matter of fact, I hate her," said Heero.  
  
"You can't mean that, can you? You saved my life, and you risked your life to save me a lot of times," said Relena with tears forming in her eyes. Hotaru just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Relena, when a guy saves you doesn't mean that he loves you. It means he's on a mission he can't refuse," said Hotaru. Then Relena just ran out of the room and into her room to cry.  
  
"Does she always do that?" asked Usagi in monotone.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so," said Quatre.  
  
"Then that baka onna will forget everything that happened right now and still stalk Yui here to the ends of the earth," said Wufei.  
  
"She's desperate," said Hotaru.  
  
"Tell us about it," said Duo.  
  
"I still can't believe how much you all went through," said Quatre.  
  
"We don't like people giving us sympathy or pitying us or you'll be facing the barrel of Usagi's gun. Be careful of what you say," warned Hotaru.  
  
"I see," said Quatre very unsure.  
  
"But, Usagi, will you go out some time?" asked Duo. The boys just sweatdropped.  
  
"Say that again braided baka and your braid is as good as gone," said Usagi in monotone.  
  
"How'd you know my weak spot?" asked Duo.  
  
"Usagi can tell by the way you have long hair. If you didn't like it, you would've cut it long ago," said Hotaru.  
  
"Very good observations," commented Trowa.  
  
"Thank you," answered Usagi. Hotaru just smiled at the thought of Usagi actually saying 'thank you' to someone who complimented her.usually she just ignored what they say because most of the comments are used to flirt. "Hotaru, if you even tell a soul, I will kill you," warned Usagi.  
  
"I know, I know, I won't say a word to anyone. You can trust me," said Hotaru. Usagi just nodded.  
  
"Am I missing something?" asked Duo.  
  
"It seems like we all have," said Quatre.  
  
"So, what is there to do around here?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"We were suppose to be attending school here," said Usagi.  
  
"Awe, come on, school's no fun, and it's boring. We already learned everything, there's not even a single challenge in it. Why can't we have some fun," whined Hotaru.  
  
"No," said Usagi. Hotaru just pouted.  
  
"She acts a lot like you, braided baka," said Wufei.  
  
"Awe, Wu-man, I didn't know you cared," said Duo.  
  
"What did you call me, Maxwell," shouted Wufei who took out his katana and started to chase Duo and threatening to cut his braid. Hotaru was giggling, the two boys were shaking their heads, while Heero and Usagi just watched.  
  
"Does this happen often?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Very," said Quatre.  
  
"Do you have fencing in this school?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes Miss Usagi, why do you want to know?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Good," was all Usagi said.  
  
"Oh no. She hasn't practiced her fencing skills in ages. Now she's gonna kick some asses in fencing," said Hotaru.  
  
"You can fence?" asked Trowa. Usagi simply nodded. "Then you wouldn't mind if Heero and I would challenge you to a duel," said Trowa.  
  
"I accepted you challenge," said Usagi.  
  
"Great, just great," said Hotaru before giving out a sigh.  
  
"Why would you say that?" asked Quatre.  
  
"You'll see soon enough," said Hotaru. Quatre simply nodded.  
  
Yay! I'm done with this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I KNOW HOW U FEEL!!!!!!!!! AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO TEAR THIS STORY DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Information

Okay.this came out a lot later than anticipated since I didn't get a good grade in summer school, it was a C okay, and so my Internet got suspended. Now this is coming out late but at least I did it. But to warn you, this chapter might not be good since I have no idea what to write whatsoever, so I might be kind of outdated in my own stories. You can review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if it's not good.I can write this whole chapter out again when I get some new ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: you people are crazy.I own nothing of good use.I don't own anything.  
  
Double Life Chapter 4  
  
~ Biology Class ~  
  
"Class, today we have two new students," said the teacher, Ms. Fugimoto. "Please come in." Then Usagi and Hotaru came in through the doors. "Introduce yourself, girls."  
  
"My name is Hotaru Tomoe," said Hotaru.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino," said Usagi.  
  
"Well, Usagi, you can sit next to Trowa Barton and Hotaru can sit next to Duo Maxwell. Raise your hands so they know where to sit," said Ms. Fugimoto. The girls went to their seats. Hotaru and Usagi will be having the same exact classes with the gundam pilots as well as Relena.  
  
"Now lets start on your lessons. Hotaru and Usagi, if you don't understand something, you can ask the people around you," said Ms. Fugimoto. The girls just nodded their heads.  
  
'Why does she have to sit next to me? Why am I feeling this? Maybe I'm just imagining this whole thing.' thought Trowa.  
  
'This is so boring. I can't believe Relena is still taking Biology, we passed that years ago. But sitting next to Duo is kinda cool. I think he's cute,' thought Hotaru.  
  
'When I get my hands on that doctor, I'm going to strangle him to death for putting me into this predicament. I can't believe I'm sitting next to Trowa Barton, but I got to admit, he is kinda cute. Wait.I've been acting perky for too long.gonna kill that doctor,' thought Usagi.  
  
'Wow, can't believe I'm sitting next to my archenemy for the title of 'death' but she's cute. Very hot too, but think about the age difference.what the heck, it's only 5 years. I don't think she'll mind,' thought Duo.  
  
'Can't believe that I didn't even get a chance to sit next to my beloved Heero. I wonder if he's thinking about me right know. I so love him.and he loves me!!!' thought Relena. (I really think she's dreaming, not thinking.)  
  
'Usagi.you finally came back to us. Looks like your memories were lost, I guess it's best to leave it that way. I really hope that you'll remember me when we were back in the Moon Kingdom.my dear sister, thank you Pluto for restoring my memories,' thought Quatre. (Memories lost means the memories of Usagi's older brother.)  
  
'These two onnas aren't weak at all. One is sarcastic and the other one is like a perfect soldier, very good combination if you ask me.I can't let this get to me, is still have my own,' thought Wufei.  
  
'Why does Trowa get to sit next to her? Why do I care? This can't be happening.am I falling for her? I'm the perfect soldier.nothing can get in my way of missions. And if she is a constant distraction then I have nothing to do but terminate her. But Dr. J will kill me if I do.oh boy, what am I gonna do?' thought Heero.  
  
Well.it turns out that no one is actually paying attention in class since they are all wrapped up in their own thoughts. But before they all knew it, school was over with, and they are all deciding on what will they do.  
  
"But aren't you do gonna start on your homework?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Since when did a silent person started talking and no one told me?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"We're not gonna start on our homework, everything is already done," said Usagi.  
  
"You're actually answering someone nicely?" asked Hotaru stunned.  
  
"hnn," grunted Usagi.  
  
"What makes him so special?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Don't tell me your jealous," said Usagi smirking.  
  
"Well, I just thought it would be strange since you never answer to people you just met," said Hotaru.  
  
"Oh.could it be that Usagi is head over heels with Trowa," teased Duo until the safety of a gun clicked off.the guys were about to turn to Heero.  
  
"It's not me," said Heero. They went and saw it was Usagi holding a gun in front of Duo, the Duo was begging for mercy.  
  
"If you say that once more you braided baka, that braid is as good as mine," said Usagi.  
  
"How do you know my weak point," said Duo.  
  
"She observes the scene of everything Duo.you should know that by now," said Hotaru.  
  
"I'm going to my room. No one bothers me or you'll be in a world of pain," said Usagi then she left.  
  
"Well, I'm going on a walk," said Hotaru.  
  
"Let me assist you," said Duo.  
  
"Follow if you want but if you lose me, then don't complain," said Hotaru walking away and Duo following closely.  
  
"I'm going to my room," said Heero as he left.  
  
"I'm going into the training room," said Wufei.  
  
"Well, that leaves us," said Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, do you notice something special about Usagi?" asked Trowa.  
  
"What do you mean about that?" asked Quatre.  
  
'Are you falling for her Trowa? According to my observations, you're not the only one. But I wonder if it'll be out in the open so I better keep my mouth shut,' thought Quatre smiling.  
  
"I mean, don't you feel like there's something about Usagi?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Not really," said Quatre.  
  
"Then what is this feeling whenever I'm around her?" asked Trowa more to himself than to Quatre.  
  
"Describe that feeling of yours," said Quatre.  
  
"Well.when I'm close to her, I feel nervous, but, at the same time, I feel happy to be near her. I have this uneasy feeling whenever she's close to one of the other guys," said Trowa.  
  
"Well, I know what you speak of but the problem is that you won't like the answer. Plus, you must find out for yourself.I can't tell you," said Quatre.  
  
"I understand," said Trowa. "I'm going for a walk to clear out my thoughts." He walked out to the gardens. Then Quatre went upstairs and knocked on Usagi's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," said Usagi. Quatre turned the doorknob and walked in, then shut the door behind him. "Didn't I say that no one was to disturb me dear brother?"  
  
"So, you do remember," said Quatre.  
  
"The others may not but I do. I remember it crystal clear," said Usagi.  
  
"Should I be worried or glad that you're the only one that remembers," said Quatre that made Usagi smile. "It's glad to see you smile once again dear sister."  
  
"It's all in the opinion.so it doesn't matter what I say," said Usagi.  
  
"I suppose so but I still want to know what you think of it," said Quatre.  
  
"I'd say that I did miss our times together," said Usagi.  
  
"Then I can loosen up a little," said Quatre.  
  
"Why's that dear brother?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Maybe it's because that you changed so much throughout those years that you were reborn," said Quatre.  
  
"It was part of my training," said Usagi.  
  
"I know but I really do hope that you can find romance," said Quatre.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not with that Mamoru-baka anymore," said Usagi.  
  
"Well, even if you were still with him and you that attitude of yours. I don't know who to worry about, him or you," said Quatre.  
  
"You do have a point," said a smiling Usagi.  
  
"Do take care dear sister for no one knows of our past together," said Quatre.  
  
"Don't worry, I know what to do. Never say this to anyone and you won't. But won't people think we're lovers or something," said Usagi.  
  
"Well, pray to Allah that they know the difference from sibling love and romance," said Quatre.  
  
"I really hope they do but it doesn't matter. You can help me keep those boys away," said Usagi.  
  
"Oh no you don't.I'm not doing that again. The last time I did that, people kept giving me their death glares," said Quatre.  
  
"Don't that Heero Yui give death glares out no matter what," said Usagi.  
  
"Yes but he won't hurt us.it's usually to get us to back off," said Quatre.  
  
"Well, that's how those boys are," said Usagi.  
  
"No and that's final. You know how to take care of yourself by now," said Quatre.  
  
"Fine with me but you're gonna see a lot of people going into the nurses office," said Usagi.  
  
"You wouldn't," said Quatre.  
  
"Hmm.I won't but I'll let someone else do it. If they fight for me then.yea.they'll fight each other," said Usagi and Quatre just shook his head.  
  
"I guess you didn't change much since the Moon Kingdom after all," said Quatre.  
  
"I did change, I ain't some mommy's lil girl no more and I don't follow orders," said Usagi.  
  
"Yea, and I wonder if I should be glad or afraid that you changed," said Quatre.  
  
"Very funny," said Usagi.  
  
"Well, I speak the truth to you dear sister," said Quatre.  
  
"I know.so in the mean time, won't you show me where the fence room is," said Usagi.  
  
"O GOD!!!! The last time you fenced, you nearly killed someone and it was on accident too!!! Now I wonder how are in fencing when you are more skilled," said Quatre.  
  
"O come on dear brother. It's not that bad," said Usagi showing him her puppy dogface that no one can resist at all.  
  
Well.that's all for this chapter.I hope you all like it and if you do.please review and tell me what you think. It doesn't really matter if you already reviewed, you can review as many times as you like to tell me how'd you think of each chapter.thank you.. 


	5. Gurls can prove to be dangerous

*Comes out to the stage and looks really nervous* Um.hi.*the whole audiences glares* I'm so sorry but I really didn't have time and I was busy reading and playing and.uMmm.hehe.sorry. Anyhow.this is the first story I'm updating since this one got the most reviews in a small amount of time.I think.enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything whatsoever and if you think you do.you're in the wrong place pal.  
  
Double Life Chapter 5  
  
*~Last Time~*  
  
"I know.so in the mean time, won't you show me where the fence room is," said Usagi.  
  
"O GOD!!!! The last time you fenced, you nearly killed someone and it was on accident too!!! Now I wonder how are in fencing when you are more skilled," said Quatre.  
  
"O come on dear brother. It's not that bad," said Usagi showing him her puppy dogface that no one can resist at all.  
  
*~This Time~*  
  
"Not that bad? Usagi, do you consider a guy going into the hospital in CRITICAL condition not bad?" asked Quatre.  
  
"What? I didn't know the basics and besides I'm trying to dismiss that fact," said Usagi glumly.  
  
"Uh huh.sure," said Quatre sarcastically.  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top," said Usagi with her BIG puppy dogface.  
  
"Ugh.you win. You always use that and then you get whatever you want," said Quatre.  
  
"Of course, it's my secret weapon," said Usagi as she winked.  
  
Then the both of them headed to the fencing room. When they got there they saw Heero, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei there practicing.  
  
"hmph.why is this weak onna here," said Wufei.  
  
Serena then went to grab one of those swords, "I'm here to fence," said Usagi.  
  
"Come on babe.this is a guy's sport, you really think you can come up against Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. They are like the best of the class," said Duo.  
  
"Thanks for the info but I would gladly challenge them," said Usagi as she looked at each of them," said Usagi.  
  
"." said Heero as he did a little nod signaling that he accepts the challenge.  
  
"Accepted," said Trowa.  
  
"You will lose onna," said Wufei. Usagi then smirked.  
  
"Shall we begin," said Usagi. Just then Hotaru came in.  
  
"Usagi.this again," said Hotaru in surprise.  
  
"I think we should just enjoy the show babe," said Duo.  
  
"Yes I am too interested in the result of this," said Quatre.  
  
"ooOOoOo me too.I mean it's Usagi against Perfect Soldier, Silencer, and Solitary Dragon," said Hotaru. Once she said this, Usagi glared at her. "Oops, I didn't say a thing," said Hotaru. Quatre just smiled remembering so well what those very names mean while Duo looked more confused than ever.  
  
"So babe, you got nickname for me?" asked Duo.  
  
"You and Quatre. Duo is Shinigami while Quatre is Gentleman," said Hotaru.  
  
"So does that mean I beat you in title of death?" asked Duo.  
  
"No," said Hotaru.  
  
"Then what are your nicknames?" asked Duo  
  
"Serenity," said Usagi.  
  
"Death," said Hotaru.  
  
"Are we going to get started or what onna," said Wufei.  
  
"Who am I against first?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Me onna," said Wufei. Then both got into a fighting stance. Wufei started first on attacking mostly concentrated only on offence and Usagi blocked all of his attacks. Until Usagi did a complex front flip and was in the back of Wufei she strike and beat Wufei in less then 10 minutes.  
  
"Next," said Usagi as Duo had his mouth wide open. About a millisecond later, Duo started to laugh his ass off.that is until Wufei grabbed his katana and threaten Duo of his braid.  
  
"Me," said Heero. They were fighting much like what Usagi and Wufei were except Heero had better defenses. Then the fight turned into suspense for those who were watching.by then some other students had come in hoping they could get some practice as well. They had been fighting for like 45 minutes.until Usagi used one of her special techniques and beat Heero when Usagi noticed Heero was in much focus.  
  
"That was a nice show," said one of the students.  
  
"." said Heero.  
  
"Next time, be more focused," said Usagi.  
  
".," said Heero.  
  
"OmG.I must be dreaming.Heero got defeated!!!! The Perfect Soldier got defeated!!!" said Duo whose mouth was still wide open.  
  
"Next," said Usagi as Trowa nodded his head. They both were fighting considerable hard. Trowa was hold up offence and defense, making hard for Usagi to strike. They were fighting for about an hour now and both weren't ready to give in until one of the instructors came in and decided it was a draw for now.  
  
"Good game," said Trowa.  
  
"Likewise," said Usagi.  
  
"Hey why don't we go to eat dinner," suggested Duo.  
  
"No thanks," said Usagi.  
  
"Same," said Trowa.  
  
"." said Heero.  
  
"I'm not hungry," said Hotaru.  
  
"I'm with Hotaru," said Quatre.  
  
"Likewise with the onna," said Wufei. By all these negative answers, Duo began to whine but everyone just ignored him.  
  
*~The Next Day~*  
  
Hotaru and Usagi walked into class and heard all this whispering about the fencing yesterday. Then this guy came up to Usagi.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who beat Heero right? Will you go out with me?" asked Takeru. Usagi just ignored him. But before she could get five feet away, he grabbed her by the arm and said "you aren't getting away until you agree to go out with me."  
  
Usagi got pissed so she pulled out her gun and pointed it right between Takeru's eyes. Takeru let go and said, "Sorry." Then a girl came up to Usagi.  
  
"Omg.can I have your autograph.you beat Wufei and Heero.two of the toughest people at this school," said Madison.  
  
"No," said Usagi.  
  
"You could be a little more considerate you know sister dear," said Quatre.  
  
"There is no need to be dear brother," said Usagi.  
  
"*sigh* same old Usagi," said Quatre.  
  
Well that's all I got for now cause I ran out of ideas and such.so sorry.hopefully I won't get to busy cause of school then I will update as soon as possible.REVIEW!!!! 


	6. A Interesting Fact

*Laughs nervously* .hehehehehehe. uMmmmmmm..hehe well, uHhh I really don't have an explanation besides the fact that I'm grounded once again.and that is why I actually have time to update my stories instead of talking to my friends online.*whole audience glares* okay.I get your point.now, one with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: damn.I ain't stupid.  
  
Double Life Chapter 6  
  
~*Last Time*~  
  
"Omg.can I have your autograph.you beat Wufei and Heero.two of the toughest people at this school," said Madison.  
  
"No," said Usagi.  
  
"You could be a little more considerate you know sister dear," said Quatre.  
  
"There is no need to be dear brother," said Usagi.  
  
"*sigh* same old Usagi," said Quatre.  
  
~*This time*~  
  
"How so dear brother? I have grown more.let's say.courageous," said Usagi.  
  
"Dear sister, you should should know that you haven't changed at all," said Quatre.  
  
"OMG.you two are related?!?!?!? You guys are so cool!!!!!!!" shouted Madison excitedly.  
  
"My god.shut the fuck up," said Usagi and she then went to her seat.  
  
"I'm sorry for my dear friend's behavior.she's always grumpy," said Quatre excusing himself to his seat.  
  
"You know Usagi.we were assigned to this job to protect the queen bitch and yet.we don't do a thing," said Hotaru.  
  
"Enough said.I think the doctors want a piece of our minds," said Usagi.  
  
"Let's contact them later so we can make big trouble," said Hotaru who smirked and had an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Better yet, let's go visit them," said Usagi who had a grin on her face. Quatre just looked at them and shook his head. Trowa and Heero just stayed impassive.  
  
"Injustice," said Wufei.  
  
"I wanna come!!!!" shouted Duo.  
  
[I'm wondering what she will do to the doctors, doubt they can do anything since the doctors are always in control of everything] thought Heero. (I changed the thinking things so it will be less confusing.)  
  
[This should be interesting, and she's pretty cute herself. -_- I was NOT suppose to think THAT!!!!!] thought Trowa.  
  
[Injustice. Beaten by an onna in fencing. Injustice. At least I lost to her and not the other onna *smirks*] thought Wufei.  
  
[Seems I have to be on guard. Many are falling for my dear sister. If only I can protect her like before. Sorry Serenity, that I couldn't protect you when you were a Sailor Scout. I will protect you from now on] promised Quatre.  
  
"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO" shouted a very annoying bitch. I mean girl.  
  
"Ugh, not again," said Duo putting his head on his desk.  
  
"Damnit, how does she even manage to speak after all that screeching," said Hotaru. But before you knew it, Relena was hugging the breath out of Heero. Everyone practically rolled their eyes.  
  
"Oh Heero, I know you missed me after all those hours. Do you miss me? Oh Heero, I love you," said Relena attempting to kiss Heero. But Heero moved fast and was behind Usagi.  
  
Everyone was surprised by Heero's actions in hiding behind Usagi.  
  
"Bitch, get away from MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!" shouted Relena in the classroom. (teacher's not there yet) At this comment, Usagi's eyes literally went dark.  
  
"Uh oh, boys, I suggest you guys get at least a feet away from Usagi at the moment. She doesn't really like being offended in that kind of way," said Hotaru who was slowly itching away towards the door. The other guys besides Quatre didn't understand so Quatre was slowly itching towards the door as well.  
  
"Huh?" asked Duo.  
  
"Injustice," said Wufei. And before you know it, Relena was pinned against the wall with Serena holding onto her collar.  
  
"Never and I mean NEVER has anyone insulted me and lived," said Usagi venomously.  
  
"Usagi, remember, you are on a mission," said Trowa who was seemingly calm.  
  
[She's got guts] thought Trowa.  
  
Usagi then just dropped Relena and let her fall on the ground. She just crossed her arms and sat on her desk without a word. Hotaru was speechless for Usagi listened to a form of the male race. She was just gapping with an open mouth till Duo pushed it shut. When Hotaru realized this, she blushed.  
  
Sorrie it was short.I can't think of anything right now.this is better then anything so please REVIEW.and like.if this chapter seems out of whack.I'll do a better one because I'm out of day on my own stories.how sad T.T 


	7. New Enemy Arises

Hey.I'm actually updating this thing.you guys should be happy. This is the only story I actually have an idea for.haha.but for now.on with the story and remember to REVIEW!!!!!  
  
NOTE: I am sorry that I've been using Usagi and Serena in a switch off but I've seem to get confused with some other ones of my stories so please excuse me.  
  
Disclaimer: oh, please.  
  
Double Life Chapter 7  
  
~*~*Last Time*~*~  
  
Usagi then just dropped Relena and let her fall on the ground. She just crossed her arms and sat on her desk without a word. Hotaru was speechless for Usagi listened to a form of the male race. She was just gapping with an open mouth till Duo pushed it shut. When Hotaru realized this, she blushed.  
  
~*~*This Time*~*~  
  
-Meanwhile in a Very dark and foggy place-  
  
A dark figure of a guy stood there in the middle of the room and was looking at a strange mirror that showed of the Gundam Wing Universe. His particular interest was Usagi and Hotaru. For what? We have yet to find out.  
  
"Mistress Nine, you are once again powerful. I will reawaken you even if it means spoiling my precious plans. You will destroy the Princess for me," said the dark figure with an evil laugh. He summoned something with his hand. Then someone appeared out of nowhere and bowed. She was wearing mostly dark colors.  
  
"Master Pharaoh 90, how may I serve you?" asked Emerald. (Sorry can't think of any other name.)  
  
"I am sending you on this mission to retrieve Mistress Nine back to us," said Pharaoh 90.  
  
"As you wish my master," said Emerald then she once again left without a trace. He once again summoned someone with just a jester with his hands. This time, a blond man appeared out of thin air and bowed.  
  
"Jedite, I am placing you in charge to bring me back Princess Serenity," said Pharaoh 90.  
  
"Yes master, your wish is my command," said Jedite as he, too, disappeared to go do his job.  
  
"I will have you both by my side once again," said Pharaoh 90. (Okay, in this story Pharaoh 9 actually has a body to live in. His descriptions will come later. Must make this a surprise.)  
  
~*~*~* The School *~*~*~  
  
Hotaru was blushing after what she realized she had done. Relena was scared half to death by Usagi and almost needed to go to the emergency room. Everyone in the classroom was just looking at her in a mildly interesting way. Half of them were scared to death to even anger her and the other half was just staring at her with starry eyes.  
  
"So Hotaru, mind telling me what was so surprising about that little incident? I assume that you already know Usagi's behavior," said Duo.  
  
"Oh, it's not the part where Usagi scared the hell out of Relena, it's the part at the end where she let's Relena go," said Hotaru.  
  
"How so?" asked Duo.  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"I cross my heart hope to die," said Duo crossing his heart with his fingers. Hotaru tiptoed up to where she can privately whisper this information into Duo's ears. At the point where her lips brushed against his ear, his heart started to beat faster.  
  
"Usagi NEVER EVER answers to ANYONE when she's mad. She was pretty mad at Relena and when Trowa told her to let go of Relena, Usagi actually listened. I also have this suspicion that Usagi likes Trowa," said Hotaru. She was blushing by now at how close she and Duo were.  
  
"I see, and I had a suspicion that it's vice-versa," said Duo as he winked at Hotaru, which made her blush even more. Duo casually went to his seat and sat as did Hotaru after she came out of her daze.  
  
-Meanwhile at that dark place-  
  
Pharaoh 90 frowned at what he has sawed upon the mirror.  
  
"How could they fall for mortals? Impulsive ones at that," said Pharaoh 90.  
  
~*~* Back To the School *~*~  
  
The teacher walked in. She obviously had a pretty important announcement to make.  
  
"EVEYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!!!!" shouted Mr. Platomano. At his outburst, everyone hurried and sat down as fast as they can.  
  
"Okay, good, we have two new students. Come in," said Mr. Platomano. Two students proceeded to come through the door and stood in front of the students. "You two may introduce yourselves."  
  
The girl went first. She had slightly greenish hair and green eyes. She wasn't in the school uniform, and she doesn't really look like she would fit in. She bowed.  
  
"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Emily," said Emily. (ya right, Emerald is more like it.)  
  
Then the boy with blond hair went next. He was slightly taller then "Emily" but he looked sincere for someone who kills. I mean, who wonders. He bowed as well.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san, watashi wa James. It's a pleasure to meet you all," said James. (JEDITE!!!!!!! - Jedite: what? You're ruining my perfect entrance - Serenity: entrance my ass - ON with the story.)  
  
"Now you may take a seat upon the empty desks," said Mr. Platomano.  
  
Heero, Wufei, and Trowa were both sizing up the new students and decided they don't like them at all.  
  
Heero just glared openly while Wufei glared menacingly and while Trowa glared secretly.  
  
[There's something about those 3 that makes them weird. We must keep an eye on them] thought Heero.  
  
[Bakayaros.they don't seem right] thought Wufei.  
  
[They are not from around here at all] thought Trowa.  
  
-Back to the dark scary place-  
  
Pharaoh 90 only sweat dropped at the scene before him.  
  
"Those two look nothing like students and they're posing as students. Plus they keep chatting away, they don't even notice how much glares they are getting," said Pharaoh 90.  
  
"I need more competent workers and subjects," said Pharaoh 90 as he sighed.  
  
-Back at the School-  
  
~*~*~ At Lunch ~*~*~  
  
James went up to Usagi and asked for directions. Unfortunately for Jedite, she only stared at him then walked away. (LOL!!!)  
  
"Is she always this rude?" asked James. Emily then walked up to him and laughed.  
  
"I think you've lost your touch Jedite, watch me in action, I'm way better," said Emily as she walked toward Hotaru.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. Would you mind if you showed me where was the gym?" asked Emily. Hotaru, too, just stared at her as Duo was closing in.  
  
"Hello my pretty lady Hotaru, let's go now," said Duo as he dragged Hotaru away from Emily. Emily scowled and James just laughed at her expression.  
  
"And what were you saying about ummm being better?" said James.  
  
"Let's just do the more obvious approach and just kidnap them. Sheesh, much more easier," said Emily.  
  
"I do agree, this is getting extremely boring when you're utterly ignored," said James. They both then disappeared only to reappear on the school's rooftop.  
  
Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo have discussed about the new students. They said that they mustn't leave Relena, Hotaru, or Usagi alone with them. Though they didn't have to worry about Usagi much, she practically just ignores everyone.  
  
~~~~~ two days later, time: midnight ~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru and Usagi had gone for a walk for a little girl talk.  
  
"So Usagi, tell me, are my suspicions correct?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"What suspicions? The ones about you liking Duo?" asked Usagi. Hotaru only blushed. "I thought so."  
  
"Usagi, it's not fair. Just admit it that you like Trowa!!!!" said Hotaru.  
  
"There is nothing to admit at all," said Usagi.  
  
"You are so stubborn. You should be with Wufei and NOT Trowa," said Hotaru.  
  
"Who said I was going to be with Trowa?" asked Usagi.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRR" said Hotaru. Suddenly the air got colder and the night became darker. For some reason, both girls got tired and fainted on the ground.  
  
"I told you this would've worked," said Emerald.  
  
"Thank god, she was beginning to piss me off. She kept on ignoring me!!!! You know how hurt I was!!!!!" shouted Jedite.  
  
"Quit complaining and get their bodies back to Pharaoh 90," said Emerald as both of them carried one body and disappeared back to that dark creepy place.  
  
~~~~ meanwhile ~~~~~  
  
It was 2 in the morning and Trowa had known that Usagi usually goes on her nightly walks but she should've been back by now. Trowa was getting slightly worried but then remembered that she and Hotaru can handle themselves. But there was this nagging feeling inside of him so he got up and went walking as well.  
  
~~~~ dark spooky place ~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up only to be found on a nicely decorated white bed. She grabbed her aching head.  
  
"How are you feeling dear princess?" asked Pharaoh 90.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself coward," said Usagi.  
  
"I am no coward," said Pharaoh 90 as he stepped out of the shadows. He revealed himself to be a very handsome man. He had dark midnight blue eyes and jet-black hair. He was wearing a custom armor from the time of the Silver Alliance. Usagi was shocked, she couldn't even move from the shock.  
  
"Oh my god, Mamoru?" whispered Usagi.  
  
I'm ending it here now.pwhAHhaAhahhahaAHa.well the answers are up for next chapter.everything will be explained eventually. Please excuse me for my poor writing abilities. English was never my best subject, one of my highest grades, yes, but its only because my teacher was pretty easy. 


End file.
